AIRCRAFT: F17 MiG29-MiG35 Fulcrum Fighters
. - - . . . . . '~ MiG29 / MiG35 "F17" ''Fulcrum Fighters ~' ---- ---- . - - . . . ---- ---- ---- 'MiG29-- F17C Fulcrum Air-Superiority Fighter' ---- . - - . ---- '- 'Specifications': . '''Crew: . One, Length: . 17.37 m (57 ft), Wingspan: . 11.4 m (37 ft 3 in), Height: . 4.73 m (15 ft 6 in), Wing Area: . 38 m² (409 ft²), Empty Weight: . 11,000 kg (24,250 lb), Loaded Weight: . 15,300 kg (33,730 lb), Max. Takeoff Weight: . 20,000 kg (44,100 lb), Powerplant: . 2 × Klimov RD-33 afterburning turbofans, 8,300 kgf (81.4 kN, 18,300 lbf) each, Maximum Speed: . Mach 2.25 (2,400 km/h, 1,490 mph), At low altitude: . Mach 1.25 (1,500 km/h, 930 mph), Range: . 1,430 km (772 nmi, 888 mi) with maximum internal fuel, Ferry Range: . 2,100 km (1,300 mi) with external drop tanks, Service Ceiling: . 18,013 m (59,100 ft), Rate of Climb: . initial 330 m/s average 109 m/s 0–6000 m183 (65,000 ft/min), Wing Loading: . 403 kg/m² (82 lb/ft²), Thrust to Weight Ratio: . 1.09, Maximum Design G-load: . +9 g, Armament: :::: -- 1 x 30mm GSh-30-1 cannon with 150 rounds, :::: OR :::: -- 1 x 20mm M61A4 Vulcan 6-Barrel Gatling Cannon with 610 rounds, :::: -- 7 Hard points: 6 x pylons under-wing, 1 x under fuselage, :::::: - Up to 3,500 kg (7,720 lb) of weapons including six air-to-air missiles, :::::::: - A mix of semi-active radar homing (SARH) and AA-8 "Aphid", AA-10 "Alamo", AA-11 "Archer", AA-12 "Adder", FAB 500-M62, FAB-1000, TN-100, ECM Pods, S-24 rockets, Kh-25, Kh-29, Avionics: :::: -- Phazotron N019 Rubin radar, :::: -- N010 Zhuk radar, . . . ---- '''- Gallery: . -- . . . ---- ---- ---- 'MiG35-- F17F ''Fulcrum Air-Superiority Fighter ---- . - - . ---- '''- Specifications: . Crew: . one or two Length: . 17.3 m (56 ft 9 in) Wingspan: . 12 m (39 ft 4 in) Height: . 4.7 m (15 ft 5 in) Wing area: . 38 m2 (409 ft2) Empty weight: . 11,000 kg (24,250 lb) Loaded weight: . 17,500 kg (38,600 lb) Max. takeoff weight: . 29,700 kg (65,500 lb) Powerplant: . 2 × Klimov RD-33MK afterburning turbofans Dry thrust: . 5,400 kgf, 53.0 kN (11,900 lbf) each Thrust with afterburner: . 9,000 kgf, 88.3 kN (19,800 lbf) each Performance: Maximum speed: Mach 2.25 (2,400 km/h, 1,491 mph) at altitude;28 1,450 km/h (901 mph) at low-level Range: 2,000 km (1,240 mi) Combat radius: 1,000 km (620 mi) Ferry range: 3,100 km (1,930 mi) with 3 external fuel tanks Service ceiling: 17,500 m (57,400 ft) Rate of climb: 330 m/s (65,000 ft/min30) Thrust/weight: 1.0331 Max. maneuvering load factor: 10.0 g29 Armament Guns: 1× 30 mm GSh-30-1 cannon, 150 rounds Hardpoints: 9 total (8× under-wing, 1× centre-line) with a capacity of 7,000 kg7 Rockets: S-8, S-13, S-24, S-25L, S-250 unguided and laser-guided rockets Missiles: Air-to-air: AA-10 Alamo: 4× R-27R, R-27T, R-27ER, R-27ET AA-8 Aphid: 4× R-60M AA-11 Archer: 8× R-73E, R-73M, R-74M AA-12 Adder: 8× R-77 Air-to-surface: AS-17 Krypton: 4× Kh-31A, Kh-31P AS-14 Kedge: 4× Kh-29T, Kh-29L Bombs: Guided: KAB-500L: 500 kg laser-guided bomb KAB-500T: 500 kg TV-guided bomb Unguided: FAB-250: 250 kg bomb FAB-500: 500 kg bomb ZAB-500 fuel-air explosive Bomb Avionics Phazotron Zhuk AE AESA radar (or other members of the Zhuk radar family)32 NII PP OLS-UEM Optical Location station. . . . ---- - Gallery: . -- . . . ---- ---- ---- '''Notes: . . . . . ---- ---- ---- . . . . . Category:AIR FORCE Category:AIRCRAFT Category:Russian Equipment